legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubot
Cubot (キューボット, Kyūbotto) is a robot built by Jack Robotnik to wait on him hand and foot and serves as one of his loyal, though not perfect, assistants, personal attendants and emergency lackeys. Cubot's main job is assisting Jack's in his plans and his uncle's schemes for world domination and making sure the processes of their plans are carried out correctly. He is paired up with his counterpart Orbot to perform various duties in his service of Jack. While Cubot is loyal to him and his uncle, Dr. Eggman, Cubot is dim-witted, lazy and will try to avoid work. He also has a faulty voice chip and a damaged vocal processor which causes him to randomly switch between different accents. "Arr! Me voice chip's all cattywampus!" :—Cubot, speaking in pirate accent. Appearance :Voice actor: Wally Wingert (English), Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Benjamin Pascal (French), Massimo Di Benedetto (Italian), Romanus Fuhrmann (German), Albert Vilar (Spanish) Cubot is a very small robot in comparison of Dr. Eggman's other creations and has a very simple design. He has yellow-painted gloves, a very round yellow head with glowing, light blue eyes and mouth, his torso is compromised of a cube joint with thin metal bars and his end is the half of a square. Gallery Personality Compared to Orbot, Cubot is rather somewhat dim-witted]], described as the "funbot", less serious than Orbot, has a rough-edged personality, and slow on the uptake; even when things are explained specifically to him, it takes a while for him to catch on, having trouble solving a puzzle meant for babies, though he is still competent, and is gruff and gritty like a beat cop. He is also very talkative and generally annoying to those around him. His personality can be affected by whatever accent he currently has his voice is set to, causing him to adapt mannerisms and behavior associated with the type of accent in question. Cubot likes Dr. Eggman, but he is lazy, even capable of dozing off while on duty, and tries to get out of doing any work. Beneath his bumbling exterior though, lies more violent and aggressive tendencies: after he and Orbot failed to earn money to bail Eggman out of jail, Cubot took charge and decided to get Eggman out "his way", which involved blowing the jail up with a disintegrator ray. Cubot has at times shown a lot of self-consciousness and low self-esteem. He is somewhat depressed over being a soulless machine and ponders over whether he has the making of a good minion or is just a redundant comic relief. While not perfect of character, he is loyal by default. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot Family *Jack Robotnik (Creator) *Suzanne (cousin) Neutral *Chaos *Shreddix *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Thomas Jones (Arch-Enemy) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Tikal the Echidna *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Cubot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized cube. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Cubot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground. He is also capable of projecting holographic videos from his eyes. Cubot is equipped with a number of additional functions. His mouth works as a paper shredder for shredding letters, a vacuum breath which let him to work like a vacuum cleaner and he has a button on his back that can erase his memory files. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Limited levitation *Holographic video projection *Computer hacking skills *Shredder mouth *Vacuum breath *Memory erasure Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Cubot's serial number, IDI-07, is leet speak for "idiot", which refers to his overall behavior. Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire